


I Want To Know Your Plans

by agitatedstates



Series: count on me [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Recovery, musician au, punk singer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agitatedstates/pseuds/agitatedstates
Summary: “You should start singing again” Noctis doesn't bring it up much, but Prompto thinks that he’s trying to whittle away at his resolve until he cracks. He might let Noct get to him one day. “It doesn’t have to be with the old band, I’d go up with you if you wanted. I think the world deserves to hear you”“What if I just like singing for you?”orNoct sings one of Promptos old songs, and Prompto thinks about how he's finally made a home.





	I Want To Know Your Plans

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first little piece of a pretty self indulgent au where Noct is a lead singer of a big punk band and Prom is an ex-musician, now photographer. this is set after the main fic, but it's mostly me getting used to writing them together. they're about 28 in this, and its a lil insight into their life together.

It’s a quiet morning, close enough to the end of the year that frost covers the windows and the sun is barely out. Prompto wakes up to an empty bed, and he’s immediately concerned. It’s taken a lot of work to deal with Noctis’ insomnia, and most of the time he sleeps like the dead now, which is why the idea of Prompto waking up on his own in their home feels so _wrong._

Prompto disentangles himself from the sheets quickly, hoping that it's not as big of a Bad Day as he fears. It’s rare now for Noct to even _have_ bad days, with all the therapy and tears and hard work, but it does happen, and Prompto has to be ready for it. He feels like he’s tiptoeing down the hallway, afraid to disturb the oddly peaceful quiet. Prompto has always felt out of place in the places he’s tried to settle into, but the touches of himself throughout the house, his _home,_ makes him feel safe. He never had the luxury of making a mark in the houses he lived in when he was in foster care.

Nocts cat careens towards Prompto, head first into his shins, and if she were any less than pure fluff it could have been disastrous, but instead he just lifts her up and buries his face in his fur. 

“Where’s your dad sweetheart?”

Bev mews delicately at Prompto and clings to him, and he does his best not to flinch and drop her. Noct can’t be too bad, more often than not on a bad day he hides in a room and cuddles the cat for hours. If you can find the cat, Noctis isn't too far.

The quiet is suddenly disturbed by the softest sound of a guitar filtering through their home. Prompto smiles a little as he follows it, quiet enough that Noct doesn't notice him lean in the doorway of his recording room. Noctis hums to himself, a tune familiar to Prompto but he can’t place it. Before Prompto figures it out, Noct is singing.

_“I want to know you plans, and how involved in then I am. When I go to sleep for good, will I be forgiven?”_

Noct is singing one of _Prompto's_ songs. It’s been years since he’d heard it, a love song for a boy Prompto wishes he could forget, but people seemed to love it. He’s a little surprised Noct remembers it, but he knows a lot more than he lets on.

 _“And If you want roses you can go buy a bouquet._ _If_ _that just won't cut it, well what can I say?”_

Prompto holds onto Nocts cat, who’s more like _their_ cat, but that title carries the same hesitance as Prompto saying _their home,_ of intertwining his life with someone else so much. It scares him. But he still finds himself carving a place for himself in their home, in Nocts life, when he never really allowed himself to entertain the possibility. Prompto never thought he’d find a home with someone else.

_“You’re what keeps me believing the worlds not gone dead, strength in my bones put the words in my head”_

Noct sings it with such reverence that Prompto wishes he’d written it for him, that Noctis was the boy he dreamed of marrying at 19, but right now he’s watching him bathed in the early morning winter light, playing his guitar and singing a song Prompto wrote nearly a decade ago and he feels _complete._

_“When they pour out to paper it's all for you, cause that's what you do”_

Prompto finishes the line behind Noctis and he jumps, whipping his head around and _blushing,_ like he was caught doing worse than singing an old song. Noct gently puts his guitar down and approaches Prompto, cautious, like he’s approaching a hurt animal instead of his _boyfriend_.

“Did I wake you up?” Noctis leans his head into Prompto's shoulder, one hand reaching to the back of his neck and the other to the cat stuck between them, giving her gentle scratches between her ears. “I tried to be quiet”

“It was lonely without you, dude”

Prompto is almost making a joke about it, but once he voices it, he realises that’s exactly what it was. Noct doesn’t look up at him when he says it, but he buries himself a little deeper into the junction between Prompto's neck and shoulder.

“You’re not mad, are you?”

Prompto barely hears Noct whisper it over Bevs purring, along with his head buried in his neck, but any tension in his shoulders disappears as he rubs Nocts back, kissing the top of his head and humming.

“I’m not gonna mad about you singing my song Noct, it’s okay”

Noctis seems relieved at that, melting a little further into Prompto. The poor cat nearly gets squashed before Prompto remembers to put her down, and with a huff Bev runs out of room. Prompto holds Noct for a while before he finally looks up at him, kissing Prompto chastely and muttering a good morning.

“When did you even learn that song?”

Prompto chuckles slightly but Noct stiffens a little at the comment, and suddenly Prompto regrets asking. His old band has always been a sore topic, considering his ex was the guitarist and the band fell apart in a rather dramatic manner when he decided that Prompto wasn’t worth it anymore. Record deals and tour offers be damned, Ardyn only ever cared about making Prompto _hurt._

Despite it all, Prompto has always held a special place in his heart for that band. The fact that people still ask him about it makes Prompto feel like he made a worthwhile impact on the world, and Noct has quietly admitted at times he used to stand at the back of the venues and _watch,_ like Prompto was worth something, even then.

“I’ve uh- i’ve known it for years”

Prompto blushes, bright red behind the splattering of freckles on his cheeks, red like Nocts chipped nail polish and the guitar in the back of the room. Noctis refuses to make eye contact, slightly embarrassed by the admission, but he continues to talk.

“It’s my favourite. It’s really sweet” Noct is blushing now, and Prompto is always enamoured with the way the blush spreads to his ears and the tip of his nose “I’ve liked it for a long time.”

Prompto still doesn’t know how to take a compliment. It’s been an issue for his entire career, the whole imposter syndrome, the idea that he’s just fooling everyone into thinking he’s good at what he does when he’s just mediocre at best. He’s working on believing Noct when he tells him he’s good, that he’s talented.

He believes Noctis when he tells Prompto that he loves him.

“Babe, and I say this with all the love in the world, that is ridiculously gay”

“Shut _up_ ” Noct is laughing though, and it’s Prompto’s favourite sound in the world. He’s shoving him away now, practically giggling “you’re such a loser”

“I’m _your_ loser though”

Noct smiles, bright and so _rare._ Prompto sees it more now, but its still breathtaking. Most days he thinks that smile is just for him, reserved for someone who deserves it. It’s different to his smile on stage, that ones small and in the corners of his mouth. At one point that was Prompto’s favourite, when he would only see it through the viewfinder of his camera.

Prompto would keep the photos he took of it to himself, it was the closest he could get to being close to Noctis in the beginning. Prompto was a little embarrassed to admit his schoolboy-like crush, but Noct mumbled something about how he would smile at Prompto's camera anyway.

But now, Noctis smiles at Prompto in the privacy of their home, and he smiles a lot more than he used to. Prompto doesn't feel the need to take a photo of it anymore, it doesn't feel like Noctis’ happiness is fleeting and in need of preserving. Noctis is _happy._ Genuinely and whole heartedly, and Prompto feels nothing but pride and _love_.

It’s in this moment that Bev comes back into the room, screaming like she’s been murdered, when really Noct forgot to feed her and it was suddenly the end of the world. Prompto fills her bowl while Noctis gets food out for them, and they fall into a rhythm that’s second nature to them now. Prompto still gets the overwhelming anxiety that he doesn't belong here, doesn't deserve it, but he fits right here in their kitchen, spinning around Noct to make tea and butter toast. It’s domestic and sweet and everything he’s ever dreamed of.

 

* * *

 

“ _I want to know your fear, from your feet to the back of your ears_ ”

Prompto doesn't even realise he’s singing it, and Noct freezes a little underneath him. Prompto's hand is still in his hair, gently scratching as they both read from their phones as they get ready for bed. Prompto doesn't know what to do, a little embarrassed he has his own song stuck in his head. Noct goes back to scrolling, but he hums along to the rest of the song, a silent encouragement to keep going.

“ _When they raise the landing gear will your heart stay here?”_

Noct gives up any pretense of being disinterested and sings along, quiet and subdued, a voice only meant for Prompto

_“I_ _f you could forgive me for being so brash, will you- you could hit me or whip me, I'd savor each lash”_

Noct tilts his head up, staring at Prompto as he finishes, and Prompto will never get over the softness he sees, the way his eyes light up for him. Prompto’s never loved anyone the way he loves Noct. It’s quiet as they look at each other, and it's a rare moment where Prompto doesn't feel the overwhelming urge to fill the silence. It’s _nice._

“You should start singing again” Noctis doesn't bring it up much, but Prompto thinks that he’s trying to whittle away at his resolve until he cracks. He might let Noct get to him one day. “It doesn’t have to be with the old band, I’d go up with you if you wanted. I think the world deserves to hear you”

“What if I just like singing for you?”

Prompto is an expert at deflecting, and he adores the way he can make Noct blush like a teenager with comments like that. Maybe one day he’ll get back up on a stage, but the lights still feel like they're burning his skin, and the way people watch him has always scared him. Noct sees through him, and Prompto watches him debate the idea of pressing further. He must decide to drop it, because he flops back onto Promptos chest and traces shapes with the tip of his finger.

“I can’t keep you to myself all the time.” Prompto huffs a breath at the comment, but Noct ignores him. “Can you- can you sing a little more?”

Prompto decides to indulge him a little, and lets himself get lost in the idea of singing to Noct in their giant bed in the middle of their room. Noct rests his hand over Prompto's heart as he quietly sings, and it’s private and beautiful. A moment for only the two of them. Prompto wishes more than anything he wrote those old songs for Noctis, but there's always new songs to write, new tunes to sing. Prompto could write symphonies about Noctis’ eyes if he knew how, but maybe he’ll just settle for melodies from his heartbeat and lyrics about his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on social media if ya wanna see me scream
> 
> twitter: pitiossruins  
> tumblr: transignisscientia
> 
> this was written at a pretty rough point of my life, and pretty late at night so i may edit further on, but i like this a lot. title and lyrics are from "i want to know your plans" by say anything, cos thats kinda how i imagined promptos old music would be (anxiety pop-punk is kinda my jam). so i don't own the song or lyrics lmao.


End file.
